You're Still You
by bsgroxmysox
Summary: Set after Epiphanies. Bill receives a visit from Laura. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of it's characters. No beta, so all mistakes are mine! **

The liquid burned a path down his throat as he placed the now empty glass on the desk. He manoeuvred around his quarters until he was close enough to collapse onto the couch. With his eyes closed, memories of the past few days rattled around his head.

She had been so close to death. Moments away only, before he gave the go ahead for Baltar's experimental treatment. Given her orders to have the cylon's pregnancy terminated only hours before, Bill was unsure as to how she'd handle the news when she was told. He had left that to Billy and Cottle.

Now he sat alone in the dark and nursing a drink, the result of spending too much time with Saul and Ellen Tigh. The knock at the hatch drew him from his thoughts and he groaned as he pushed himself off the couch. Pushing the hatch aside he couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped his lips when he saw her standing there.

She looked frail, much better than a few days ago when she was on deaths door, but still so fragile. She was wearing some form of sweat pants and a large t-shirt, obviously having decided travelling around a battlestar in a hospital gown may draw some attention. He stepped aside silently, allowing her to pass by, before shutting the hatch and, after a moment's hesitation, locking it.

"Laura, did Cottle let you out of sickbay?" He didn't miss the small upturn of her lips as she ducked her head in a nervous manner.

"I may have employed some devious methods to make my way here. It'll be a while before he figures it out." After ushering her into his recently vacated seat on the couch, he rushed to get a glass of water. She accepted the glass gladly, gulping down its contents before turning to face him where he now sat beside her.

"Cottle and Billy explained about the...treatment I received. They said it was your decision in the end." He nodded along, eyes remaining firmly on the ground.

"It was very risky, Bill. Who knows what could have happened. What could still happen!"

"You were going to die." Her soft laugh echoed around the room causing him to look at her for the first time since they had begun to speak. She was gazing off to the side, her lips turned down in a frown.

"People can't find out about this."

"Of course not."

"I mean, what would they think of us? Of _me_?" Her words startled him, surely she didn't mean...

"Laura" His voice was soft as he called to her, shuffling closer to her until their bodies were pressed against each other. She turned her gaze on him and it was the first time he noticed the tears that were streaming down her face.

"What does this make me, Bill? Am I a cylon? Half cylon like the baby I ordered terminated? What am I?"

"You're Laura." She scoffed at his answer and attempted to turn her head away again, only his fingers hooking under her chin prevented her.

"You trust me right?" He asked, waiting for her nod of response before continuing. "All my senses tell me you're still that woman I spoke with 5 days ago. You look like her, still as beautiful as ever, more so now that you've got serious bed head." He paused as she giggled at his attempt at humour.

"You still sound like her, your voice is like honey to me Laura. So soft when you want it to be but it can also be your most powerful instrument when you get angry about something. I still feel electricity shoot through me at your touch. That smell that is so you still lingers, it reminds me of the fresh flowers that used to grow in our garden when I was a kid. And finally your taste."

Without warning he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. It was quick but soft and sweet, reminiscent of their first kiss only days earlier. When he pulled back he noticed the flush in her cheeks, sign of the life that was now revitalised within her. Her eyes were shut and remained that way until she managed to control her breathing. She finally began to open them, her lips spreading into a glorious smile simultaneously.

"Definitely the same taste. You're still you, Laura." The words had barely left his mouth when she pressed herself flush against him and covered his lips with hers. Her tongue played along his bottom lip until he acquiesced and granted her access, allowing him to taste her fully now.

Her hands snaked up his chest, one coming to rest above his heart while the other snuck around the back of his neck and curled into his hair. His own hands didn't remain idle either, one resting on her hip and the other slowly rubbing circles into the small of her back.

They broke apart with a start once the banging at the hatch began. Cottle's gruff voice could be made out through the metal, his tone letting them know he was to be taken serious. Bill brought a hand up to cup her cheek, gently rubbing away the tears.

"Admiral, I know she's in there so open up." Laura leaned into his touch, smiling, before she nodded her approval for their interrupter to be let in. Once the hatch was swung open Cottle made a beeline for Laura, catching her by the hand and pulling her behind him.

"You, young lady, have just been put through the ringer by breast cancer and only days after receiving experimental treatment you're up and about discussing business with the Admiral!"

Both Laura and Bill couldn't help smirk at Cottle incorrect guess at what they were 'discussing'. They shared a secret smile whilst Laura was being herded through the hatch and back to sick bay.

"You can visit her tomorrow, Admiral. In _sick bay_. No gallivanting off back here for a rendezvous, got it?"

"Got it, doc. I'll see you tomorrow, Laura." She managed to turn and smile sweetly at him before Cottle pushed her down the corridor.

"See you tomorrow, Bill." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
